Ujian Nasional Elrios International High School
by Blazing Dark Hades
Summary: Bagaimana ya kalau para anggota ElGang lagi mengerjakan soal Ujian Nasional yang isinya... bukanlah soal yang biasa di ujikan di sekolah para readers sekalian, tetapi soalnya dibuat berdasarkan anime/games jadi, Why don't you read it? Sequel will be posted A.S.A.P
1. Chapter 1: Ujian Grand Chase

**Me: Hai, gue balik lagi masbro!**

**Elsword: Diem ah lu, berisik amat.**

**Me: Masbuloh?**

**Aisha: Iye, Masbuloh?**

**Elsword: LU BISA DIEM NGGAK DASAR CEBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!**

**Aisha: APHA KAU BILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG?!**

**Me: *nyumpel mereka berdua pake kaus kaki temennya Author yang gak dicuci selama tiga tahun (beneran)***

**ElsAi: *muntah-muntah sampe-sampe di kira Rena si Aisha lagi hamil (?)***

**Rena: Eh, Sha. Lu gak apa-apa kan? Lu gak hamil kan? (Masya Allah!)**

**Aisha: GUA GAK HAMIL DASAR SUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!**

**Rena: Eh, apa itu SuPel?**

**Me: Menurut bukunya Nanase Ikumaya (Eh, gak Tatang Sutarma toh?), SuPel itu singkatan dari Susu Pelampung**

**Raven: *ngeluarin darah mancur di hidung (kalo air mancur udah mainstream)***

**Chung: Ven, lu gak apa-apa kan? *tiba-tiba ngeliat 'oppai'nya Rena towel-towel otomatis (Deja vu di Anime 'Baka and Test') lalu ikutan kayak Raven juga***

**Elsword: Astagfirullah! (WOI, MAU TOBAT LOE?!)**

**Aisha: *pundung di pojok* gua gak punya SuPel QAQ**

**Me: Udah ah, jangan banyak bacod. Azusa, bacain Disclaimer-nya.**

**Azusa a.k.a Azure: Elsword bukan punya Demonic Twilight Aggressor. Sampe Grand Chase mau tutup gak akan bisa di ambil alih oleh dia sendiri.**

**Me: dan Kurosu, bacain Warning-nya.**

**Kurosu a.k.a Crimson: Oke bos.**

**Warning: OOC, abal-abal, Typo, OOT, GaJe kayak Author sendiri, Impotensi, dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin (?)**

**Classes:**

**Elsword: Lord Knight**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Rena: Grand Archer**

**Raven: Reckless Fist**

**Eve: Code: Nemesis**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Ara: Yama Raja**

**Elesis: Blazing Heart**

**Add: Mastermind**

Hari yang melelahkan buat para geng aneh bin gaje di Elrios International High School. Tetapi sebelum itu mereka lagi ujian yang di sponsori oleh... Sieghart-Sensei!

"Woi, Kakek. Elu kenapa kesini?" hati-hati El-chan, bisa karma lu kalo gak sopan ama yang tua.

"Tau tuh si Author, ngebawa sang Highlander sejati yang keceh (HOEEKK!), ganteng (HOEEKK!), dan paling baik hati (HOEEKK!) ini." Ujar Sieghart ngebanggain diri sendiri.

"Yee, baik hati pantat gue, yang gue tau tuh elo itu psikopat, mesum, dan kira-kira kulit elo itu keriputan." Elesis Elesis, mudahan kau mendapat hidayah di sisi-Nya

"Elesis..." wah, mau ngamuk tuh aki-aki.

"A-apa?"

"Waktumu sudah habis."

"Hah?"

"Aku akan mengutukmu menjadi..."

"Hayo, jadi apa?"

"Jadi EYANG SUMUUUUUURRRRRR!" woi, woi, woi! Kagak Eyang Subur toh?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! QAQ" si Elesis berubah menjadi nenek-nenek renta yang umurnya kaya nenek Author, yaitu 68 tahun.

Oke, jadi itu tadi bo'ongan aja balik ke reaita.

"Okeh, kali ini ulangannya adalah ulangan Grand Chase." Ujar Sieghart.

1. Siapa nama-nama Dewi yang membentuk Aernas?

Elsword: Ernasis!

Aisha: Armenian!

Rena: Lisnar!

Raven: BOM! (Me: WTF!)

Eve: Nasod! (Me: emang lu pikir mereka android?)

Chung: Sistina! (Me: WOI, NAMA DEWINYA CUUYYY!)

Ara: Agnes Monica! (Me: rada pinter tapi rada blekok.)

Elesis: Gua! (Me: ngaku-ngaku aja lo. Mentang-mentang nama elu ada yang sama; Elesis: Masbuloh?)

Add: Eve! (Me: ini malah ngawur toh. Balik lagi ke zaman Nabi Adam)

*Author di buang ke Underworld oleh ke empat dewi tersebut*

2. Sebutkan nama asli Kaze'Aze

Elsword: Kari... Kari Ayam ya? (Me: -_- )

Aisha: Karina EruSuwordo! (Me: Bukan Elsword begooooo!)

Rena: Kari Daun! (Me: Emang enak?)

Raven: Kari Bom Nuklir! (Me: KABOOOEEERRR!)

Eve: Karina Erudone! (Me: Typo ada 'e'nya)

Chung: Helputt Seiker! (Me: mang bapak lu iblis?)

Ara: Ran! (Me: kampret!)

Elesis: Salah satu anggota keluarganya mantan pacar gue. (Me: Iya, gua tau. Tapi SIAPA NAMANYAAAAAAAAAAA?)

Add: Karina Erudon!

*Author dirasuki Kaze'Aze dan mulai ngamuk, mau ngehancurin bangunan EIHS*

3. Siapa nama asli Kamiki sebelum dia menjadi iblis?

Elsword: *tidur* (Me: dasar anak bandel!)

Aisha: Ele... sis! (Me: salah!)

Rena: DAON! (Me: Hah?!)

Raven: Nuklir Cebol (Me: mang ada nuklir itu kayak atom?)

Eve: Elena dari Eureka 7 AO! (Me; WOI MALAH 'OOT'!)

Chung: Elena! (Me: walah, nyontek ni anak?)

Ara: pokonya Ran! (Me: maksa dia)

Elesis: si cebol dari Serdin Violet Mage, Elena (Elena: waninya ikam manyambati aku cebol!; Me: maksudnya beraninya lu nyebut gua cebol. Hehe, Gomen pake bahasa daerah.)

Add: Elena (Me: Ini sih sama aja ama Chung)

*Author di kutuk Elena jadi banci*

4. Siapa nama kakeknya Elesis dan Elsword?

Elsword: mang gua punya kakek? (Me: tuh, yang ngawasin elu)

Aisha: Aerknad Sieghart! (Sieghart: anak pintar)

Rena: Aerknard 'Psikopat' Sieghart (Sieghart: Hmm... *manggut-manggut*)

Raven: Saudara gua! (Me: emangnya umur elu 624 tahun toh?)

Eve: sang Highlander legendaris dari Kanavan, Aerknard Sieghart.

Chung: Aerknard Sieghart.

Ara: Mertua gue! (Me: mau kawin toh ama Elsword? ;Elesis: gua restuin kok. ;Sieghart: Yeey, akhirnya cucu gue udah punya pasangan! ;Me: -_- )

Elesis: Aerknard Sieghart.

Add: Saudara kembarnya Raven. (Me: -_- )

*Sementara Elsword lagi Blushing berat, dan Aisha menggembungkan pipinya karena cemburu*

5. Sebutkan nama-nama anggota Grand Chase selain Elesis!

Elsword: Kakek gua, Sieghart!

Aisha: plagiat gua, Arme. (Me: yang ada tu elu yang jadi plagiatnya Arme)

Rena: saudara kembar gue, Lire dan kakak gua, Ryan. (Me: ngaku dia)

Raven: si iblis dari klan Burning Canyon, Dio. (Dio: Yey, gua punya teman baru)

Eve: Mari.

Chung: Rufus! (Rufus: Gua Rufus! ;Chung: Gue Chung! ;Rufus & Chung: kami berdua sang Pemburu kejahatan terkenal!)

Ara: Ley

Elesis: si Psikopat dari Sliver Knight, Azin

Add: Jin Kaien.

*Sementara yang nggak disebutkan cuman pundung di pojok*

TENG... TENG... SO BASOOO!

"Mas! Basonya sepuluh mangkuk ya?!" tereak Elsword. Ni anak laper ya?

"Ya, ini dia." Si tukang bakso nyiapin sepuluh mangkuk baso

Para anggota ElGang, itulah sebutan untuk geng GaBalNeh (GaJe, Abal, dan Aneh) ini, bersama Author dan Sieghart-sensei lagi makan baso, kecuali Rena yang lagi makan sup ayam rasa baso. (Me: mang ada?)

**Kurosu: Sementara yang lain lagi makan baso,**

**Azusa: kami berdua akan menggantikan sang Author.**

**Azusa & Kurosu: Review Please!**

**Kurosu: MAS! BASO SATU MANGKUK!**

**Azusa: *sweatdrop***


	2. Chapter 2: Ujian Guilty Crown

**Author: Hai, gua balik lagi neh**

**Elsword: Diem ah lu blekok!**

**Author: Lu yang blekok. Udah ah, waktunya balas review!**

**To: the girl writer:**

**Umm... Gomen, kayaknya on hold dulu requestnya, karena gua punya ide. Tapi tenang aja, gua gak akan ngelantarkan request kamu.**** Oh iya, saya punya hadiah untuk anda. Sebuah fanfic, tetapi masih dalam konstruksi.**

**To: Sugarlatte:**

**Anda kena virusnya Arrow-chan3 ya? Emang bener si Rena itu vegetarian. Soal request ulangan saya on hold dulu sampe chapter depan, alasannya seperti di atas. Gomen ne?**

**To: Guest:**

**Bukannya 'yuri'an ama Elesis toh, tapi si ElBlekok itu yang jadi suaminya Ara. Nanti gimana ya anak mereka nanti? Ngomong-ngomong, makasih udah baca ni fanfic.**

**To: Arrow-chan3:**

**Soal Request nanti aja, di on hold dulu. Namanya kalo Aeknard Sieghart kalo di ucap kayak orang keselek biji rambutan.**** (?)**

**To: Kurusaki Dark:**

**Oke, oke. Tahan dulu requestnya sampe chapter depan.**

**Author: Dah gitu aja.**

**Elsword: kamu manggil aku tadi apa?! *Rage Mode: On***

**Aisha: ELBLEKOK! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Elsword: Grrr... Sandstorm!**

**Aisha: Lightning Shower!**

**Author: *nyumpel mereka pake ayam tiren***

**ElsAi: *tepar* XP**

**Author: soal kejadian tadi lupakan aja. Sakuya, Disclaimer-nya dong?**

**Sakuya a.k.a Scarlet: Baiklah.**

**Disclaimer: Demonic Twilight Aggressor bukan yang punya Elsword. Sampe Inori mau kawin ama Shu, sampe kapanpun gak akan dimiliki oleh dia sendiri**

**Author: Takashi, Warning-nya.**

**Takashi a.k.a Twiight: Oke bos**

**Warning: Warning: OOC, abal-abal, Typo, OOT, GaJe kayak Author sendiri, Impotensi, dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin (?)**

Hari kedua untuk para ElGang Manggis #eh salah guys, maksudku ElGang. Tiba-tiba ada orang yang pake syal, padahal ini bukan musim dingin, dan seorang gadis yang pakaiannya kayak artis habis di 'Rape' orang gila. *kepala Author digiles Ouma Shu pake Void-nya Inori*

"Selamat pagi adik-adik." Kata Ouma-sensei saking ramahnya.

"Selamat pagi Ouma-sensei, Yuzuriha-sensei" sahut mereka semua.

"Sekarang kita ulangan ya? Oke ayo kita mulai." Ujar Shu-sensei sambil membagikan lembar soal.

'Wah, pengawasnya ganteng banget ya?' pikir salah satu gadis bersurai warna merah sambil memandang Shu-sensei.

"Ne, Karis-chan. Kau naksir ya sama pengawas itu?" kata gadis berambut wana pink kepada gadis tersebut yang bernama Karis.

"Ng-nggak kok!" Kata Karis sambil blushing

"Umm... ada apa ya?" tanya Ouma-sensei.

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok, cuman... #dibekapKaris#"

"Beneran, nggak ada apa-apa kok." Ujar Karis sambil membekap mulut gadis itu.

"Oh... ya sudah." Kata Ouma-sensei melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Huhh... hampir saja." Karis menghela nafas.

"Mmmpphhhh!"

"Eh, gomen Chloe-chan." Karis melepaskan bekapannya dari mulutnya Chloe.

**Xxxx Ujian Dimulai xxxX**

1. Siapa Ouma Shu?

Elsword: Adiknya Ouma Mana

Aisha: Adiknya Ouma 'kekuatan sihir'. (Shu: jawab yang benar dong, jangan ngawur)

Rena: adiknya Ouma DAON! (Shu: *cengo*)

Raven: anak laki-lakinya Ouma Haruka ya? (Shu: Ouma Haruka itu ibu tiri saya)

Eve: Nasod. (Inori: Ahem ahem, memangnya pacar gue robot?)

Chung: *nosebleed ngeliat Inori* (Shu: Hei, jangan melihat milikku terus dong?) *maksudnya Shu pacarnya toh*

Ara: Plagiatnya Yoshii Akihisa (Shu: *kejengkang*; Inori: Ogah punya pacar bego. Mending punya pacar kayak Shu, pinter, ganteng lagi. *sambil senyam-senyum GaJe*.)

Elesis: sang pemilik kekuatan Raja, Void Genome. (Shu: wah, ketahuan pada nonton Anime-nya)

Add: So Everything that makes me whole... (Shu: yah, malah nyanyi.)

2. Apa itu Void Genome?

Elsword: Umm... alat ya? (Shu: Salah!)

Aisha: sebuah benda yang jika disuntikkan ke orang maka orang tersebut memiliki kemampuan untuk mengeluarkan Void orang lain, serta Void yang ditarik tidak sama jenisnya. (Shu: Wuish, pinter amat lu, walaupun badan elu cebol)

Rena: sebuah tabung yang isinya klorofil. (Shu: memangnya saya ini makan Daun?)

Raven: sebuah tabung berisi cairan Uranium. (Shu: EMAAAAAKKK!; Inori: *sweatdrop* )

Eve: Tabung... Apa ya? (Shu: -_- )

Chung: *masih nosebleed sambil ngeliat Inori* (Inori: S-shu, aku takut)

Ara: Ekstraksi dari cairan nuklir! (Shu: *pingsan*)

Elesis: E-eh, Ouma-sensei. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?

Add: *santai sambil dengerin lagu*

*sementara Shu pingsan, Inori menggantikan posisinya sebagai pengawas*

3. Siapa pemimpin Funeral Parlor?

Elsword: Gai Cecyl (Me: *tiba-tiba datang* WOI, JANGAN 'OOT' DONG! ITU GAILARDIA CECYL!)

Aisha: Tsusugami Gai. (Shu: *tiba-tiba bangun* Hmm... *manggut-manggut*)

Rena: Tsusu rasa DAON! (Me: mang enak?)

Raven: Tsuka-tsuka gue. (Me: Urusai!)

Eve: Ouma Tshu (Me: buset! Mana salah, Typo lagi)

Chung: Ouma Chu (Shu: *cengo*; Me: lu bego ya?)

Ara: *cengo* (Me: sadar mbak. SADAR!)

Elesis: Tsusu rasa Strawberry. (Shu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QAQ)

Add: *masih setia ama MP3 playernya* (Inori: Ckckck, dasar anak bandel!)

*gara-gara jawaban mereka yang rata-rata gak waras, akhirnya Shu jadi stress dan melampiaskannya ke Inori*

"S-shu?" Yuzuriha-sensei gelagapan karena tingkah laku Ouma-sensei yang aneh dan... Mesum

"Ayo ikut aku." Ouma-sensei menarik tangannya Yuzuriha-sensei dan membawa dia ke dalam ruangan kosong. (Me: WOI, MAU NGAPAIN KALIAN BERDUA!)

Terdengar beberapa desahan didalam ruangan tersebut, membuat sebagian anggota ElGang blushing berat, sampai-sampai ada yang nekat menarik pasangannya dan melakukan 'gituan' ama pasangannya sendiri, contohnya Aisha ama Elsword. (Me: O/O )

**Azusa: buset! Kenapa berubah jadi rate M?**

**Kurosu: Meneketehe! Tuh tanya Author sendiri.**

**Author: Habis melihat Komik Hentai *sambil nosebleed***

**Azusa: Jiahhh... Pantesan.**

**Kurosu: Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, kami semua mohon maaf atas kejadian tadi. Padahal fanfic ini pake Rate T, bukan M.**

**Takashi: jadi sekali lagi kami minta maaf atas kemesuman Author.**

**Sakuya: dan jangan lupa untuk me-Review.**

**All: sampai jumpa! XD**

**A/N: oh iya, sedikit spoiler.**

**Chapter 3: Ulangan Hetalia: Axis Power (Request dari 'the girl writer')**

**Chapter 4: Ulangan Kagerou Days (Request dari 'Sugarlatte')**

**Chapter 5: Ulangan Elsword (Request dari 'Arrow-chan3')**

**Chapter 6: Ulangan BlazBlue (Buatan saya sendiri)**

**Chapter 7: Ulangan Campuran (Request dari 'Kurusaki Dark')**

**Oke, kayaknya ini sedikit abnormal, soalnya UN itu biasanya diadakan selama 3-4 hari tapi kemungkinan ini ujiannya selama 2 minggu. (ElGang: WTH!) **

**Dah gitu aja. Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3: Ujian Hetalia: Axis Powers

**Author: YEEEEYYYYY AKHIRNYA UPDATE JUGA!**

**Elsword: Bisa diem gak lu?!**

**Author: Iye iye -3-**

***beberapa jam sang Author dieeeemm aja mulu***

**Elsword: hei,**

**Author: ...**

**Elsword: Hei!**

**Author: ...**

**Elsword: WOI, DENGER GAK?! *di timpuk staffnya Aisha***

**Aisha: lu bisa diem gak?!**

**Author: perasaan ini keulang ye? Kinisinaide, yang penting let's go to story.**

**Elsword: Eh, gak bales Review tuh?**

**Author: Oh iya, gua lupa.**

**To: The-Flame-lord617:**

**Kenape? Illfeel toh ngeliat episode terakhir Guilty Crown? Gua juga sama. Soal request saya pilih High School DxD, dan akan di post di chapter 8 jadi sabar aja.**

**To: Arrow-chan3:**

**Kan kata saya ruangan kosong, jadinya yah, mungkin kira saya ruangannya kedap suara tapi malah enggak tuh.**

**To: Kurusaki Dark:**

**Thank you masbro! Oh iya, nanti pengawasnya elu ya? Sabar, sabar. (Els: sabar pantat gue!; Author: lu bisa diem gak dasar Blekok?!)**

**To: the girl writer**

**Gimana hadiah gua untukmu, Shoujo-chan? *panggilan untuk anda* Bagus gak? Oh iya, ini dia Chapter 4: Ujian Hetalia dimulai!**

**To: Dark-knight219**

**Review apanya?**

**To: Sugarlatte**

**Ditunggu ya? Setelah ini baru Ujian Kagerou Days.**

**Dah, gitu aja. Let's start the Sequence!**

**Disclaimer: Demonic Twilight Aggressor bukan yang punya Elsword. Sampe gua matipun gak akan di miliki oleh gua sendiri, kecuali saya yang akan ambil alih KoG Studio-nnya #plak#**

**Warning: OOC, abal-abal, Typo, OOT, GaJe kayak Author sendiri, Impotensi, dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin (?) serta kata-kata yang super absurd dan membuat readers sekalian terpingkal-pingkal membaca ini. XDDDDD**

Hari yang melelahkan buat para geng aneh bin gaje di Elrios International High School (kayaknya ini Deja vu deh). Tetapi tiba-tiba...

"BRAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" tuh pintu nista alhasil digebrak oleh... *drumroll* Dark-sensei (terima kasih untuk Kurusaki Dark)

"Okeh anak-anak, sekarang kita ujian. No Bacod ato Darkness Explosion (Me: perasaan gue ini ke ulang terus ya?)

"Ha-hai!" kata semua peserta ujian sambil gemetaran, sampe-sampe ada aja yang sempat ngompol. (?)

1. Siapakah Kakak Italy?

Elsword: Musollini! (Dark: maksud gua NAMA KAKAKNYA, BUKAN TOKOH REVOLUSIONERNYA, LU TAU?!)

Aisha: Massa Linear! (Dark: mang ada Massa Linear?)

Rena: Biskuit Roma! (Dark: Beli satu neng!)

Raven: Romawi! (Dark: -_- )

Eve: Romanosod (Dark: KAMPREEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTT!)

Chung: Ramania (Dark: MAKJAAAAAAAANGGGGGGGGGGGGG!)

Ara: RAN! (Dark: *pundung*)

Elesis: Romano! (Dark: Alhamdulillah, aja yang waras)

Add: *ngorok* (Dark: SUBUH, SUBUH!)

*akhirnya Author di timbun Pizza berukuran super-duper gede sebanyak 11 buah*

2. Siapa yang Selalu Berteriak 'AWESOME!'?

Elsword: Gua! (Dark: Idih, amit-amit)

Aisha: Bukan Elsword, tapi gua! (Dark: -_- )

Rena: My Prussy! (Dark: hampir saja. *sambil nosebeed kecil-kecilan*)

Raven: Gua! (Dark: mirip sekali! Sebelas-Dua belas)

Eve: Prussia! (Dark: wah, ngintip kunci jawaban gua tuh!; Eve: Enggak tuh!)

Chung: Pikachu! (Satoshi: Kesini Pikachuku tersayang!)

Ara: R.A.N (Dark: nama boyband ya mbak?)

Elesis: Adik gua! (Dark: ANJRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!)

Add: *masih ngorok* (Me: Dark, panggil ambulans!; Dark: Oke bos!)

3. Coba Sebutkan Nation Yang Ada di Hetalia!

Elsword: Japan!

Aisha: Russia!

Rena: DAON! (Dark: HAAAAAAHH!)

Raven: Italia! *pake logat orang Italia asli* (Dark: pesan pizza mas!)

Eve: Nasod. (Dark: No Comment -_- )

Chung Li: Gua adalah Kungfu Master! (Dark: GaJe!)

Ara: pacar gue! (Dark: setau gue elu itu Jomblo.; Ara: *pundung sambil nangis*)

Elesis: Elrios! (Dark; itumah Elo!)

Add: *masih ngorok* (Me: Dark, gali kuburan!; Dark: Baik bos!)

4. Apa artinya 'Pak Yu Bic'

Elsword: F*ck You B*tch! *nunjuk-nunjuk Aisha*

Aisha: Damn you son of a b*tch! *nunjuk balik ke Elsword*

Rena: ASTAGFURULLAH! (Me: mau masuk islam ya neng?)

Raven: MASYA ALLAH! (Me: mau masuk islam juga ya mas?)

Eve: So Baso! (Me & Dark: dua mangkuk ya mbak?)

Chung: Te sate! (Me & Dark: dua puluh tusuk ya mas?)

Ara: Damn you B*tch! *nunjuk ke Add*

Elesis: *garuk-garuk 'oppai'* (Me & Dark: *nosebleed*)

Add: Shut up you b*tch! *nunjuk balik ke Ara* (Me: Alhamdulillah udah bangun)

5. Sebutkan nama Asli Author! (walah, bakalan ketahuan nih identitas gua)

Elsword: gak tau. (Me: Yes!)

Aisha: Hadi-kun! (Me: NOOOOOOO! QAQ)

Rena: Umm... Siapa ya? (Me: *sigh*)

Raven: Gak kenal! (Me: gua tempeleng loe!)

Eve: Nasod! (Me: lu kira gua robot?)

Chung: Pikachu! (Me: MAKJAAAAAANGGGGGGG! QAQ)

Ara: RAN! (Me: mang gua kakak lu?)

Elesis: Gak tau. (Me: Adik-kakak sejati)

Add: *ngorok lagi* (Me: Dark, hisap nyawanya!; Dark: oke bos! *ngehisap nyawanya Add*

OWARI!

**Kurosu: kayaknya ketahuan deh identitas Author.**

**Author: Diem ah lu.**

**Kurosu: Baiklah. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Ujian Zero no Tsukaima

**Author: GOMENNASAI, SUGAR-CHAN!**

**Aisha: kenapa kau minta maaf?**

**Author: karena subjek dari chapter ini... AKU GAK TAU TENTANG KAGEROU DAYS!**

**Elsword: Yah, malah kumat lagi deh lebaynya.**

**Author: lu diem aja ElBego!**

**Elsword: APHA KAU BILANG?!**

**3: ELBEGOO!**

**Elsword: HUWAAAA! Kenapa iblis betina ini ada disini?**

**Author: manakutahu, mungkin Jun kale yang ngeteleportasi dia.**

**Jun: Hah, mana ada aku ngete-le-por-ta-si dia. Nyia-nyain mana gue. Idih, amit-amit.**

**Author: Lha, kan elu yang ngelawan Elysea habis-habisan, sampe-sampe kau mengaktifkan kemampuan lu yang... Hiiiii~ ngeri abis deh.**

**Jun: Udah ah. Disclaimernya Mulai!**

**Elsword bukan punya Arch Demonic Aggressor. Dah gitu aja. WIHIIIIEEEE... WEDDING COUPLE SYSTEM AKHIRNYA UPDATE JUGA DI INDONESIA! HOREEEEEEEEEE!**

**All: *sweatdrop* **

Hari yang melelahkan untuk Elgang. (Lho, kok Deja vu lagi?) tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang, serta menampilkan tiga ekor #eh maksudku tiga sosok alien #plak maksudku lagi tiga sosok perempuan (Akira: aku perempuan ya?) memasuki ruangan dengan aura yang tidak kalah menakutkan dengan Rena. Kono sannin de wa... *drumroll* 3-chan, Akira, soshite Babi hutan #digampar maksudku Elysea.

"Oke anak-anak, sekarang kita ujian. Gak ada yang boleh mengeluh atau..." kata 3-chan sambil melirik Elysea dengan tatapan menyuruh untuk membunuh.

"Kupotong telur yang ada dibawah 'anu' kalian." Kata Elysea blak-blakan, dan hasilnya para siswa laki-laki waspada dan memengan 'anu'nya. Sementara para siswa perempuan hanya cengo ngeliat kelakuan Elysea.

1. Siapa pemegang kekuatan Void?

Elsword: Louise si Payah! (3: Hati-hati lu kalo kena sihir Explosion.)

Aisha: Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliere! (bener gak ya?)

Rena: pacarnya Hiraga Saito! (3: iya gua tau. Tapi SIAPA NAMANYAAA?!)

Raven: Ouma Shu. (3: Guilty Crown-nya udahan!)

Eve: Tabitha. (3: MALAH NGAWUR SIIHHH!)

Chung: *ngegoda Akira* (3: WOI WOI WOI! MALAH YAOIAN LU!)

Ara: Mana Elesis (3: modar!)

Add: *Maen Elsword* (3: woi, kalo mau maen pergi sana ke warnet.)

2. Siapa saja yang menyukai Saito?

Elsword: Aisha! (3: -_- )

Aisha: kok, kenapa aku?

Rena: Tiffania Westwood! (3: karena mirip. -_- )

Raven: kembarannya Rena a.k.a Tiffania.

Eve: Tabitha. (3: kok Tabitha melulu? Tapi emang bener sih... -3- )

Chung: *Yaoi-an ama Akira* (3: WOI, JANGAN YAOIAN DI SINI!)

Ara: dimana Add? (3: udah modar di lindas truk batu bara)

3. di Episode 4 (season 4), apa yang diberikan Ratu Henrietta kepada Saito?

a. Wilayah bernama De Ornières.

b. Emas 100 kilo

c. sebuah ciuman

d. sebuah pelayanan.

Elsword: Emas 100 kilo! (3: ni anak mau tajir.)

Aisha: sebuah ciuman. (3: tuh, cium Elsword.)

Rena: sebuah pelayanan yang... Ah! (Akira: *ngeceng*)

Raven: *ngeceng ama Akira* (3: saudara senasib *geleng-geleng*)

Eve: Wilayah bernama De Ornières! (3: *jempol*)

Chung: sama kayak Elsword. (3: wajar -_- )

Ara: Add, dimana kamu? (3: Lho, kok OOC?)

Add: aku disini sayang. (3: Aww... X3)

4. Siapa yang digelari Raja Payah

Elsword: Joseph!

Aisha: Joseph! (Elsword: lu ngajak berantem ya?!; Aisha: oke sini, lawan aku.)

Rena: # * * #)*#) *&*^%& *# (3: kepalanya 'overheat;)

Raven ((^^( &)&#(& &)&)#&)&) (3; ini juga sama.)

Eve: *ngambil cambuknya Louise* (3: mau kau apakan itu?)

Chung: *lari dari Eve* (Eve: AWAS KAU CHUNG!)

Ara & Add: *berpelukan* (3 & Me: Aww... X3)

5. Kapan Elsword akan tutup di Indonesia? (All players: WTF!)

Elsword: 1 juta tahun kemudian. (3: gak rela dia)

Aisha: Elsword jangan tinggalin aku! (3: saya juga sama QwQ)

Rena: Gua gak mau mati! (3: Siapa juga yang nyuruh lu mati?)

Raven: DEMI TUHAAAAAN! (3: sabar mas, sabar.)

Eve: kalo Elsword mau tutup, gua akan Self-Desturct! *sambil nangis bombay* (3: E-eh, jangaa Self-Destruct di sini)

Ara & Add: *berciuman* (Me: keinget adegan terakhir film '2012')

"Woi, Ara. Sampe kapan lu seperti ini?" tanya Elsword cemburu dengan Ara. "Hee... memangnya kamu suka ama Ara tuh?" tanya 3. "N-nggak kok. Kan gua punya Aisha~" Elsword melirik Aisha. "M-mou, baka." Semuanya berakhir dengan canda tawa.

The End (WOI, MAU MODAR LU?!)

Maksudnya Bersambung...

**Austin: Yo, I'm here Buddy!**

**Author: Siapa lu?**

**Austin: I'm Austin Mahone, do you know?**

**Author: Gak kenal. *sambil nendang tuh artis saraph***

**Austin: I'll never forgive you! *tereak di kejauhan***

**Author: oh iya, chapter ini seharusnya chapter Kagerou Days. Tetapi karena animenya belum di rilis (mungkin) maka diganti dengan Zero no Tsukaima. Sekali lagi, Gomen'nasai.**

**Azusa: kayaknya sang Author kebiasaan membuat cerita kalo dia udah nonton animenya.**

**Kurosu: dan kayaknya si Author ini gak biasa baca manga.**

**Author: Apa kau bilang?**

**Kurosu: Aku tak biasa... *nyanyiin lagu Nike Ardila***

**All: Review please! XD **

**ありがとう ございます**

**Elsword: ****おい、ちょっと まって ください！**

**Fin**


End file.
